


Adventures With the Prince

by BtsJinn



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Prince Lance (Voltron), Prince! Lance, Royal Lance, Villager! Keith, royal au, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BtsJinn/pseuds/BtsJinn
Summary: Lance was the soon to be King of Altea and Keith absolutely hated it. When he decides to yell at a speech one day, he realizes it might be the best decision he has ever made.





	Adventures With the Prince

Keith was watching a speech going on and on about why they should respect King Alfor’s desicion in retiring early. Keith never cared about politics, but one thing  
annoyed him more than anything else, and that was Prince Lance. 

Something about his pompous attitude and lack of responsibility really angered him. Before the Kings retirement all that was on the news was Prince Lance flirting with random village girls. He was worried about his country’s safety! 

So after the fifteenth speech Keith had decided he had enough.

“What’s so amazing about the Prince anyway? I know regular citizens smarter than that prick!” Keith yelled. But he had regretted it a bit too late

A man with a obnoxious orange mustache turned to him with pure fear in his eyes. He was making gestures to be quiet while shushing Keith silently.

“No, Coran I would like to hear what mullet man has to say” A voice said coming from inside carriage the announcers were carrying. 

Short brown hair and ocean blue eyes peaked out of the carriage staring dead at Keith with no signs of backing down. 

Keith could never be scared of someone who uses face masks every night to show his skins natural beauty...is what he thought, but after years of disliking the Prince he never expected to be face to face with him.

“If you have a good reason for your choice of words I might let you off with a slap on the wrist,” The Prince booms with confidence Keith had never heard before.

And that simply pissed him off more. 

“Oh yeah, my good reason is your flat ass-“He yelped before a knight took hold of him. He flared around to take a good look of his captor. Of course it was Shiro.

“I’m sorry about him, one too many drinks,” Shiro said shyly still holding a defiant Keith.

Lance sat back in his carriage with his arms crossed and mumbles something about mullets. Coran turned back to the crowd with a awkward smile on and continued his speech.

“Well I guess our surprise is a little spoiled now,’ he shoots a angry grin towards Keith’s way “But we did bring Prince Lance here to discuss your future with him”.

Shiro escorts Keith out the area when the Prince is about to give his speech.

“What were you thinking!” Shiro asks face fuming with anger. Keith simply shrugs in response thinking that what he did was perfectly reasonable.

Shiro hides his face with his hands “I’m already on the line with the castle about your opinions on the Prince, so could you please take it down a notch...for me” 

Keith crossed his arms and looked the other way.

“Please Keith, I’ll promise you I’ll get you some of the fancy bread you like,” This statement interests Keith and he does a shameful nod in defeat.

♡

Keith was taking a late shift at his job Marmora in order to make some extra cash for a new sword. He didn’t use them, but he enjoyed collecting them.

He was wiping down a cup when a shifty figure with his hood up walked inside. He set 500 gac on the counter and asked for a drink.  
Keith took the money and glance back at him, the man had shifted his voice, but Keith hadn’t known the reason why. 

“So’ Keith asked ‘What’s with the hood?” The figure froze and started fiddling with his hood a little.

“Fashion purposes,” he said in a obvious attempt of deepening his voice.

“And the voice altering?” Keith said while raising an eyebrow with a smirk. He knew he had the man stumped when he saw his head sink down.

“Ok but promise not to tell anyone,” he whispers. The man pulled his hood back slightly to reveal short brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

“Prin-!” Keith tried to yell, but was quickly shut up by Lance’s hand meeting his mouth. He made a motion to the door and Keith quickly followed.

The prince removed the hood and stared down at the floor disappointedly. Running into the Prince was strange enough, but this happening twice in a row had to be a game from the gods. 

“What are you doing out of your castle, your majesty,” Keith says adding quotation marks at the last part. He smirked knowing that he had the upper hand in the conversation.

“Please don’t refer to me as anything Princely, just call me Lance” he says rubbing the back of his neck looking in his mind for an excuse.

“I’m staying here for a couple of days before heading back to the other villages’ he says with a hint of sadness, ‘I just wanted to explore a little, that’s all”.

Keith rolls his eyes thinking that Lance was out to flirt with “hot village babes”. 

“Wait a minute, I recognize that awful mullet!’ Lance points his finger accusingly at Keith ‘You’re that guy who yelled at me during the speech!”

Keith facepalms himself and quickly regrets teasing Lance. He glances up at Lance to find him glaring at him.

“Ok I’m sorry for yelling at you at your speech, I’ll do anything but only if you wont report me,” Keith says looking genuinely sorry for what he’s done. 

Lance stroked his chin for a moment and stopped after he came up with an idea, “You have to show me all the cool village spots!”.

He continued on, “We’ll meet back here tomorrow morning, make sure you have the coolest places in mind!”.

Keith stared blankly at Lance, he couldn’t stand the guy and now he has to show him all his favorite places? 

Keith really regretted yelling at that speech today.

♡  
“I can’t take the morning shift today, A higher up has requested my presence”, Keith explains while talking to his boss. His boss, Kolivan, nods and sees Keith off. 

Keith waits outside the Marmora until a familiar hooded figure approaches him.

“Alright, where to first Tour Guide?”  
Lance says as he shoots a mischievous grin towards Keith’s way.

Keith grunts and glares at the Prince, “My name is Keith so there’s no more excuses for the stupid nicknames”.

“Whatever mullet man,” Lance scoffs. Keith quickly takes off and Lance was barely able to keep up.

“Wait a minute, where are we going first?” Lance tries to yell. Keith stops abruptly and looks at Lance

“You’ll see” Keith says shooting a sly smirk towards Lance’s way.

♡  
“157,” Lance exclaims out of breath. He was counting the amount of stairs they were climbing up and was about 1 step away from fainting.

“Are you getting tired? We only have 3 steps left so you don’t ruin your divine legs,” Keith says sarcastically.

They climbed the last step and Lance fell dramatically on the ground.

“Don’t lay there your highness! Your hair might get messed up” Keith laughs. Lance shoots him a glare and lays back down of the ground.

“Cut me some slack alright? Sitting on a throne all day isn’t exactly practice for this”, Lance sighs. He sits back up and finally takes the view into account. 

A silent gasp escapes Lance’s mouth and Keith takes that as a win.

“Is there no beautiful views like this your castle?” Keith says trying to joke around, but stops smiling when Lance subconsciously sighs.

“Even though the idea of being the prince seems amazing, it’s actually quite boring and very lonely,” Lance chuckles. Keith sits next to Lance and sees no signs of humor or his usual brightness.

“You see something you like?” Lance says while raising an eyebrow. 

Sensing the change in subject Keith playfully pushes Lance. He falls over and puts a hand over where Keith has pushed him. 

“Keith...I don’t think I’m gonna make it”, Lance says while slowly closing his eyes. 

“Oh shut up”, Keith laughs. They continue their witty banter until Lance notices the sky start to dim.

“Oh no oh no”, Lance sputters out. He pats around, looking for his hood. He spots it and quickly slips it on.

“I wasn’t supposed to be out this long if father finds out-,“ Lance was interrupted by Keith grabbing his arm and taking him towards a forest. 

“There’s a shortcut back here so you can get home quicker!” Keith explains. Lance follows him closely by and soon enough they were lead into the city. 

Lance gives Keith a small wave and mixes in with the rest of the crowd.

♡

“Tomorrow’s my last day here so you’ve gotta take me somewhere amazing!” Lance says as he puffs out his chest. Keith rolls his eyes and absentmindedly grabs Lance’s hand to lead him to the next place. 

Keith walks down towards the lake, it’s a place where lovers typically go but Keith always snuck here to calm himself down. He had never thought to bring someone else there.

Keith sits down next to white lilies and Lance plops down besides him. 

“This is nice and romantic”, Lance whispers still staring and the water in front of them. Keith feels a slight flare pop up on his cheeks, but refuses to put any thought behind it.

“I might bring my future queen here someday” Lance smiles. This choice of wording somehow disappoints Keith, but he knew that him and Lance were rivals of some sort.

“So...’ Lance pauses but continues his statement, “Why do you hate me?”.

Keith had forgotten that he’d ever hated Lance. Almost as if he never had any malice in his heart. 

He starts up looking back at the lake, “Well my father was assigned night duty to watch over you” Keith let’s out a sigh but continues on, “A soldier from the Galran empire came and both of them died on the spot,” Lance looks sorry as if he asked something wrong, but Keith felt like hating him at all was the first mistake.

“They both died but instead of thanking him, they took it as another reason to hate the Galran empire,” Keith says. 

Lance is quiet for a moment but then he whispered something, “I’m sorry,” the light in his eyes soon faded and that broke Keith’s heart. 

Lance suddenly jumps on Keith giving him a bear hug. “Oh..I guess we’re hugging now”, Keith says as he hesitantly wraps his arms around Lance. He smiles down at him when brown hair tickles he’s cheek. 

“I have to go now,” Lance whispers still holding tightly onto Keith, “but I don’t want to”.

“What do you mean future king,” Keith chuckles.

“I want to stay here” Lance says pulling back slightly to look Keith straight in the eyes. Keith swears his heart rate quickens but Lance pulls away before Keith can react.

“But you know what you’re probably right I’ll see you tomorrow!” Lance exclaims and quickly speeds off, stumbling a little. Keith laughs and slowly gets up himself, but then it hits him. 

He had just flirted with Lance aka Prince Lance, the one he’s supposed to hate...

♡ 

The last day of Keith and Lance’s adventures comes and Keith waits for Lance to arrive. Keith spots Lance and waves him over. He seemed quiet but Keith wasn’t there to question anything. 

They walked down a road until no one else was in sight and Keith stopped. 

“What?” Lance asks. The only thing in sight was dimmed down houses and more road. 

Keith slips into one of the houses and comes back out with something in his hands. 

“I know since you’re becoming king and all that you probably won’t have time to visit this dingy village anymore’ Or me’ Keith forgets to add. ‘So I got you this! To remember it by!” Keith awkwardly gestures towards his hands. 

It’s a knife.

Lance hesitantly accepts it and stares Keith down. “I hope this isn’t a threat”.

Keith rubs the back of his hands. “I collect them, so I thought if I give you one of my rarer ones it be easier to remember me” Keith mumbles. 

Lance stares at the blade and then at Keith. He blinks for a second but soon smiles.

“Thank you, Keith”.

Keith grabs Lance’s hand and hurries him off to the next place. 

They reached a road filled with lights and the stars shined down upon them. 

“It’s pretty,” Lance says with a sad look on his face.

“What is it,” Keith asks slightly annoyed. He’s been trying everything to lighten the mood but Lance wouldn’t give in. 

“Did you know most stars are dead?” Lance asks, while showing a fake smile.

Keith turned to face Lance towards him and looked him dead in the eye. 

“What’s wrong Lance?” Keith asks trying his best to look softer then he typically does.

Lance’s eyes start to water but he continues to smile.

“I promise I’m fine,” Lance says forcefully wiping his tears from his face. 

Keith grabs one of Lance’s arm and pulls it away from his face. His cheeks were red and his eyes were puffy. 

“What’s wrong,” Keith says in a final attempt to get Lance to speak.

...

 

“I guess it’s cause you’re so nice and at the kingdom they don’t treat me that way’ Lance starts up, ‘I want to believe that maybe we could become close but then I remember that you are only doing this to get out of trouble with us”.

He continues on and soon gives up on wiping his tears,”I know this yet, I still like you and how we joke around. Every village girl in the world’s smile can barely keep up with yours and I want to keep seeing it, I want to keep causing it”.

Lance looked as if he was a second away from bawling but he still continued on, “Dad has already explained he’s sees me as more of a joker then a king, Allura probably thinks I’m barely worth her time, and you, the literally only thing that makes me happy anymore, hated me before we even met,” Lance finishes and finally let’s the tears wash over him.

 

Keith extremely regrets yelling at that speech.

 

Keith tries to comfort him but is hesitant. He’s not wrong, Keith thinks, I did hate him in the beginning but now I know he’s just as lonely as I am. 

Keith holds Lance and let’s him cry for what seemed like hours until he had to leave.

Lance pulls away from Keith and wipes the final tear that falls from his eye.

“Well bye, for good now,” Lance says awkwardly waving at Keith.

“We’ll see” Keith whispers, waving Lance off. 

 

♡ 

Lance was getting ready in the back of the room the royal family was staying in. He had a ‘going away’ parade to attend.

“25 minutes till you have to be out there,” Coran yells.

Lance takes a deep breath and thinks of the mistakes he made last night. Keith is going to hate me, he thinks. He runs water over his face for the 15th time trying to forget the events of yesterday night.

“Uh Prince Lance do you happen to know anyone by the name of Keith Kogane?” Coran asks. 

Lances face brightens up and he stares at Coran and disbelief.

“Yeah, yeah I do, Bring him in,” Lance says well fixing his hair a bit.

“So,” Keith starts “I know you have a parade to get to and I’m not trying to keep you”.

Lance stares at Keith waiting for him to continue, “Go on”.

“Right, yeah um I know you’re about to go back to Altea and all but I know I’d regret this if I didn’t tell you this now so,” Keith tries to say while sweating intense.

“Ever since the day you walked into the Marmora with that stupid hood on’ Keith laughs thinking back on that day ‘I’ve just liked you more and more and I think it’s safe to say that I have totally fallen for you”  
Keith says while trying his best to maintain eye contact with him.

Lance falls into a deep crimson and accidentally drops the cologne he was holding. 

He picks it up and begins awkwardly laughing. “If you say things like that I might just die of embarrassment”.

Keith laughs with him and all stress leaves his body. 

“Um, Kevin I’m afraid you have to give Prince Lance some alone time now,” Coran says pushing Keith out the door.

“My name is Ke-“ he tries to let out but is already thrown outside. 

This is going to be a harder relationship then Keith expected.

♡ 

Keith tries his best to look better then he typically does. And annoyed his brother until given his proper approval. 

He hides out behind a tree until he spots all the other villagers running out towards the street. 

He pushes pass people in order to get to the front of the crowd. He patiently holds the blue flowers in his hand and waits for the float to arrive.

He hears villagers from his far left and tries to get a good look to see where Lance was. He was wearing a tailored blue suit with white lace as accents.

The float makes its way down towards Keith’s way and he throws the flowers in Lance’s direction.

Lance spots Keith and blows a kiss towards him. Keith blushes furiously but smiles anyway.

The parade ends and Keith soon realizes that he might never see Lance again. He spots Lance and decides that now is his time. 

Lance was talking to Coran while looking awfully bored. He spots Keith and starts walking towards his direction.

“You’ve got confetti in your hair,” Keith says while bringing his hand up towards Lance’s face. It’s stops there and he soon realizes that he’s caressing his cheek.

He brings his lips towards Lance’s own. There soft and easy to melt into which was something Keith wasn’t expecting at all. 

Pleasant surprise.

Lance begins to giggle and Keith can’t help but to find this cute wanting to kiss him forever.

But of course forever doesn’t exist, and Lance soon had to return to his kingdom. 

Keith sends one final peck at Lance’s nose and leads him back to Coran.

Shiro was waiting next to him and Keith was confused as to why.

“Shiro? What are you doing here?” Keith asks genuinely confused.

“I’m your brother, you think I wouldn’t notice when you’ve got yourself a boyfriend,” Shiro laughs.  
He throws a bag towards Keith’s way and winks at him.

“Don’t have too much fun when you’re away from me” Shiro says and turns towards Lance’s way “I know you’re the prince but if you hurt him you hurt me”. 

Lance nods and grabs a still shocked Keith hand. They run towards the carriage waiting for them and hop inside, still hand in hand.

Maybe Keith wasn’t so regretful of yelling at that speech.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This is my first fanfiction on ao3! This is really confusing and I barley know how to use anything but I hope the story comes out fine. It’s currently 2:00am so let’s hope someone reads this.


End file.
